Languages
by The-New-Akatsuki-Leader
Summary: Ara is a nurse at St. Thomas, after interning with an NICU doctor, Tara Knowles, who finds out about her aptitude for languages asks her to tutor her son's. With spending time with the doctor she finds the Sons of Anarchy and a certain SON is now on her radar.
1. Chapter 1

Languages

Chapter One: Meetings

A/N: This is my first fan fiction for SOA, and my first one in general in a long time. Please note I obviously do not own any of the SOA characters, only the ones I come up with. This first chapter is just an intro and if you like it please comment or not I am making it a point to stick this one out to the end. Also this starts S4 EP 1.

Arabella walked into Saint Thomas, after another sleepless night. She was studying hard for her final nurses exam and today would be her last day shadowing an NICU doctor, Tara Knowles. She stopped by the nurses station in the ER, Vicky her only nurse friend was fiddling with her phone. "Vicky, who is the new guy you're texting?" Ara smiled at the women as she rounded the corner.

"How do you know I'm texting a guy" She smirked at her friend.

"The smile gave it away." Arabella laughed as she leaned over the counter to catch a glance on the phone as Vicky pulled it away laughing. "Nope, it's a guy from LA, so he is super fancy business agent and he is going to get me out of here." Vicky said as she tied her hair back. At that moment, her NICU Doctor walked by, "Arabella, let's go, we are busy today!" The dark haired women asked.

She nodded, "So we have a few interesting cases, a 5 year old with a heart condition, and then the usual stomach ache some asthma. You know the usual." She said she began to walk towards the children's unit.

The day seem to drag on as the two checked in on a few children, it was almost five pm and Ara was ready to call it a night and head back home. Next Monday would be her exam and she would be a fully registered nurse at Saint Thomas, thankfully she passed her interview the only thing holding her back was the stupid exam.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Knowles asked, as Ara seemed more unsettled, in the locker room as she was changing. Ara explained about her exam and how she just needed this weekend to be over so she could finally put this chapter of her life to rest.

Tara Knowles laughed as she zipped up her jeans, " You need some fun or you'll run yourself ragged." Ara laughed as they walked out of the locked room and into the ER, she explained she had to take care of her ailing mother for the weekend, as her phone rang out.

"Allo?" She said in the phone and Tara looked up at her noticing she was speaking French or maybe Spanish, no it was definitely French she decided as she tried to decipher what the young pretty nurse was saying. Tara finally looked at the girl; she was petite with long stark white hair, one hundred percent dyed. She was wearing ripped light blue jeans and just a black tank top.

Arabella finished her conversation and looked at Tara to tell her good night, but Tara spoke up first. " I didn't know you were French?" She asked as Ara looked a bit confused.

"Oh no, It's a long story, but mother used to be a linguagest at Charming Community College, so when I was little she started teaching me all kinds of languages," Ara explained as they walked to Tara's car. Ara was tired and slouching, regretting on not bringing her mother's car to the hospital.

"Actually Ara, I have a son who is starting Kindergarten and I really would love if you would help him with languages" She asked sheepishly.

"Yes I could really use a few extra bucks," Ara said sarcastically, but Tara took it one hundred percent seriously.

"Please, it would really help Abel, he is a shy kid but he is so smart it's ridiculous. " Ara rolled her eyes, and agreed, "Fine Tara, I know how to read and write in French, Spanish, and Russian. Those are my best and most fluent languages and I knew a little bit of Hebrew so if you really want your rugrats to learn it, I need to brush up." Ara finished, in one breath. Tara laughed.

"Wow, so why a nurse here, you could be in any city?"

Ara explained while her mother did encourage her to explore she wasn't doing well, her mother, Billy Samson, had a busted hip and she wasn't able to move around well and was always in pain. Tara nodded; it was too expensive to hire another nurse to help her at night and with her medication.

"Where is your car?" Tara asked looking around, Ara explained she lived pretty close by and it was only a 20-minute walk to her house.

"Why don't I give you a ride? Maybe you can meet the kids at my house, I'll make dinner?" Tara smiled, and Ara agreed, with a disgruntled fine.

During the drive, they talked a little bit about family and Tara admitted to the rumor that she was in fact well more than dating a guy from the Sons Of Anarchy. She swore up and down they were just a motorcycle club and the rumors about illegal activity were just that rumors. "Wow, you know as long as I lived here I don't think I ever actually met a Son before." Ara said meekly trying to get a hint if she'll be meeting one today. Tara said Jax's her more than boyfriend never really was around the house if anything she'll meet his mother Gemma. Who to Tara was always unfortunately always around.

"Someone doesn't like the stepmother?" Ara laughed as she played with the end of her shirt. Thankfully she switched out her scrubs she always looked like a hot mess in them.

They pulled up to a nice house, with two bikes in the driveway already. "Oh I guess you'll get to meet your first biker." Tara laughed as a little boy started banging on the screen door. She opened the door and the kid almost but jumped into her arms. "Ara, this is Abel and he is your new student." She said putting him down and he shyly walked behind his mother.

Ara leaned down so she was eye level with him, "Abel, Bonjour!"

He leaned closer to his mother and waved to her, instead of saying anything back, "Ok, we'll work on it" She laughed standing back up and almost running into a giant. "Oh my god I am so sorry, she said as the giant of a man caught her to make sure she didn't fall right on her butt.

"Ara this is Opie." And as she finished her sentenced a blond man with a kutte with the words V President on it. "And this Jax." Jax looked up Ara and the first thing he commented on was the hair.

"Nice hair." He laughed at her stark white long hair. She twirled a strand around her finger. "My mother would prefer if I dyed it back to my auburn but I kind of like it." Ara giggled, and blushed when Jax gave her his signature smirk.

Tara wanted a word with Jax, she gestured for the Opie and Ara to go inside for a quick minute.

Abel tugged on his father's leg and demanding to be picked up, and he complied. "Hey Abel, want to hang out with me for a second." Ara asked as he slowly nodded to her.

Jax put him down and he obediently followed them inside.

"So you a friend of Tara's, doctor too?" She laughed and shook her head, she told him that she was a lowly student taking her exam to be a nurse and if all were well, she would be one on Monday. Opie nodded, and Abel sighed looking bored with his toys. "Honestly Tara recruited me to spend some time with Abel, She thinks I shouldn't be home alone all the time." Ara tried to make some conversation and Op agreed. She turned her attention back to Abel.

"Okay Abel, Repeat after me, Hello." Ara sat down in front of him with Opie watching the two curiously. He repeated looking at her like she was an idiot. "Okay, Now say Bonjour." She said in a slightly accented voice. He repeated again. "Wow Abel you can say Hello, in two different languages, and Hola is hello in Spanish, Privet is Russian and Hela is Yiddish but to be honest that's about all i know in that language." Abel laughed and started asking questions with how do you say. Ara finally said, "Alright Abel, I promise I'll teach you everything I know!"

"Damn, I should you recruit you with some of my kids." Opie said as he got up as Jax walked in with Tara. Abel ran to him screaming papa in a cute accented voice. "I see you tried to teach him something." Tara said as she grabbed him to take him in to his bedroom for nap.

"Hey nurse, how well do you know Russian?" Opie asked grabbing Jax's attention.

"First, Arabella, not nurse, but I will accept Ara, and second, pretty much fluent, I can read and write and speak conversational pretty well." She said, "Why?"

The two men gave each other a look and shook their heads, and told her not to worry about it. "Babe, we'll be going to the club for a little be back to put the kids to bed." Jax stated and Tara asked him about dinner and he shook his head, "Club Stuff" He replied as the two guys left the house.

"Well you better stay, otherwise I am probably going to go insane with boredom."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: As always, I don't own Sons of Anarchy, just kind of obsessed.**

 **Oh my goodness, thank you all for the follows and reviews! I literally cried, because you guys took the time to read my story and kind of like it! I just wanted to message all of you hi but I thought that was obsessive and you guys have lives and don't need me telling you thank you five million times. (But if you do, feel free to message me)**

 **Anyways, Here is chapter two, It has a little more about Ara's family.**

 **Hope you like it!**

Chapter Two:

Ara was laying on her back in Tara's living room with Thomas, "Come on baby give me a smile." She said as she held the baby. Tara was on the couch looking at papers while Thomas played with some sort of electronic game.

"Hey T, do you think there are some quality guys at the hospital?" Ara asked putting the baby on a blanket. Tara sighed and looked up from her papers. "There is a cute doctor in Oncology, he is not that old and Dr. Ryan in E.R. who is also a sweetheart, if it wasn't for Jax, I would be all over it." She smirked. "Why, getting back into dating?"

Ara shook her head, she dated a dick for a few months and nothing panned out. "I kind of want something fun, no strings attached."

"Why not someone in the club, I'm sure one of those guys would be happy to have you in their bed for a night or two." Tara smirked. Ara rolled her eyes and looked at the clock, it was almost nine pm and she was ignoring her responsibilities at home. "I should get back to my mother, but honestly I would rather be with these boys, right Abel?" She lifted her hand for a high five that Abel gratefully accepted.

Tara stood needing to put the boys to bed, she grabbed Abel and looking over to Ara to grab Thomas, "Let me put them to bed, Jax texted me that he should be home soon and I can give you a ride home." They walked into a nursery and she put the boys to bed.

"But seriously Thank you for helping Abel."

Ara sighed and said "no, problem." She sat back on the couch as Tara grabbed them a beer. "You know in three months, I will legally be able to drink this." She smiled as she put the bottle to her mouth. Tara looked confused, "Wait you're not twenty-one yet?" Ara shook her head no, she was turning twenty-one at the end of October, and she couldn't wait to finally be able to go out with all the other girls at work.

Tara heard the rumble of bikes before Ara and stood up, "You sure you don't want to stay?" Ara shook her head no, when her phone started to ring again as Jax and another biker walked through the door.

"Mama, please slow down, what do you mean Oliver showed up?"

"Can you just put him on the phone, stop speaking in russian, no I am not speaking english, mother stop give me Oli, FINE, FINE, DA, NET, Ya znayu (I know…), Bye mother I will be home soon." She groaned as she clicked her phone off.

"Everything okay?" Tara asked

"Yes, Ma is being Ma."

"Oliver is your?" Tara asked. "Brother, my asshole of a brother who shows up when he wants to and fucks shit up." Tara nodded and mouthed wow. She further explained, Oli is kind of an addict and comes and goes off with my mom's medication. She rolled her eyes as she spoke.

Jax walked into the living room with two other bikers, she assumed since one was bald and covered in tattoos, the other had a mop of brown hair and blue eyes and both wearing the same cut. "Hi nurse." Jax smiled at Ara and kissed Tara on the cheek. "Babe, I am going to take Ara home, can you just watch the boys for five minutes." She smiled and Jax face fell.

"Hey guys it's fine, my brother can pick me up, I'll just give him a call." Ara waved her phone in their direction. "The one you admitted was in town for drugs?" Tara started to raise her voice.

"I'll have Hap or Tig take her home." Jax stated and turned his head to one of the guys. "I'll owe you guys one." He said hooking one of Tara's belt loops and pulling her closer. Tara did mention Jax was in prison for a while and the boys just got out. Ara smiled and agreed, "Fine, someone take me home."

"Yea, I got you, Names Tig." Ara nodded and she assumed then the other menacing looking guy was Hap.

She hugged Tara quickly and noticed they were heading towards the bikes, which Ara has never ridden on. "Hey guys thanks for the offer but seriously I can call someone to take me home." She laughed nervously.

"Why we got you?" Tig motioned towards his bike, "wait have you ridden bitch before?" She gave a small smile and shook her head. "No, I was the nerd in highschool who didn't have biker friends." She tried to laugh it off, scrolling through her contacts.

Then the tatted up guy spoke, "Get on, you'll be fine girl." Ara nervously laughed and stepped closer. "No but seriously, I have never been on a bike let alone a motorcycle."Happy grabbed her forearm and pulled her in, making her stand right in front of his bike. "Get on and hold on." he smirked as she climbed on.

The ride was much smoother then she would have expected. But to be fair she lived less than ten minutes away and it was pretty straight shot. As they neared her house, her face paled as she saw two figures standing right in front. Fuck she breathed out and her body tensed up.

Her mother was screaming at her brother on the front lawn as he casually leaned against the door frame. The two bikes pulled up and before Hap could even stop she jumped off. "I am so sorry, this is really redneck and we usually aren't this bad."

"Mom, what is going on?" Ara yelled as Hap and Tig watch from there bikes curious about the scene unfolding. "Ara, sweetie can you tell Oli that my medication is missing, I had twelve pills this morning and now I have less than five." Her mother looked back at Oliver, "I know Arabella didn't take them! Just admit it!" Oliver sat with a smirk on his face when he finally looked up to see who actually brought is baby sister home. "Oh Ara, who are your friends?"

"No hold on why are you guys yelling outside, the neighbors are watching?!" She growled out. Ushering her mother to go near the door as she cautiously looked over to the two bikers. "Thanks for the for ride guys. I got this handled." Ara tried to get them to go because her house was a nightmare at the moment. Tig laughed, "Okay Nurse, be safe." He said as he swung his leg over the bike.

And as if she had literally no luck in the world, all hell broke loose. Her mother stepped forward to get in Olivers face, he stepped forward out of the door way closer to Ara.

"You ungrateful little snot nose child." She went to grab Oliver but instead swung and hit Ara. As soon as she felt her mother's slap her face hard, Oliver yanked her to him.

Happy heard the slap, turning around he saw the young women holding her check. She looked down and he saw blood on her hand. She must of cut her lip on her tooth. He got off his bike.

"Ma , pozhaluysta , idi domoy." (Ma, please, go home.) Ara said quietly. Her mother in shock moved passed them and inside the door, slamming it shut as she heard the lock. "Fuck Ara, Sorry." Oliver a brown haired man, towering at 6 foot. He was lean and in business attire was holding Ara's face. Happy walked over as well, she turned to him and said sarcastically, "Happy, this is my brother Oliver." The men looked at each other not shaking hands or anything. "Let me see your lip." He turned her towards him and Ara broke out his grasp. "I'm fine, please this is nothing." She smiled and put her hand on his upper arm. "Go home guys, I can handle this."

Tig motioned for Happy so they can get back to the club. Happy nodded to his friend and grabbed her shoulder, "take care kid."

Ara sighed and straight up punched her brother in the arm, "Ow, god Ara I said Sorry!" Oliver winced, the other laughed and pulled off. "What the fuck Oliver, I have to go to work like this!" She said pointing to her lip and the eventual bruise that was forming on her jaw. "Give me the Vicodin you took! Or else!" Oliver shook his head no, as he started walking down the little sidewalk that led to road, where he parked his expensive car. "Oli, this isnt over, I need that medication back!"

"I am staying at the motel do you need a ride?" Oliver asked completely changing the subject. Ara said no as she took her keys out, and walked to the small one story single house. It was small, just a two bedroom, two bath but it was enough for her and her mother.

"Call me Oliver, before you leave to go to Sacramento." Ara said as she closed the door to see her mother on the phone yelling in French to god knows who. Ara waved and her mother hung up the phone.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, he just walked into the house and he said he was done and then I checked my pills and they were gone." She said shaking the pill bottle, "It's fine mother, I'll get it filled tomorrow don't worry about it."

Ara gave a weak smile as she turned down the hall to her bedroom and hopping onto the bed. Her window faced the street and she noticed her brothers car gone, but a bike pulling up. It was Happy, what the fuck she groaned. "Why can't this night be over." Ara walked back down the hall, and out the door closing it behind her quietly not wanting her mother to come outside.

"Hey, umm everything okay?" Ara asked as he took off his helmet.

"Wanted to ask you that."He said in his rugged voice. She sighed and nodded, "Yea unfortunately this is pretty normal when Oliver comes to visit."

Happy nodded and a silence fell over them, "Ok, nurse, if you need anything give me a call I can deal with big bad brothers." He gave her a smile and Ara blushed, as he took the cellphone in her hand put his number in. "Just in case you get into anymore trouble. Also I saw that punch you need to practice." He put his helmet back on and back his bike up and rode away.

What in the ever loving, Ara's head spun and she headed back inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Cross Roads

A/N: As usual I do not own Son's Of Anarchy.

A big thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorite. It lights up my day to see people reading and hopefully enjoying my stories.

That being said, I saw a few reviews asking for Opie instead of Happy, and honestly I could see this story going that way, which is why I left this chapter kind of lose ended.

 _ **PLEASE READ JUST THIS LINE -If you care either way, please mention it in the reviews or in a message to me if I should change the pairing!-**_

 **Chapter three:**

The weekend flew by without big events, Ara basically spent the whole time in her bedroom, studying until the early hours of the morning. Once Monday came around, 7am sharp Ara sat in a classroom waiting for the proctor to issue the exam. Fast forward to five hour later, her proctor came out of the classroom as Ara was on the floor playing a game on her cell phone. "Congratulations Ms. Samson, You are officially a Registered Nurse." Ara grabbed the paper and jumped up and down, she even so far as to hug the man.

She called her mother and even texted Olliver as she sped to St. Thomas to get her I.D. badge and to announce her news to anyone that would hear it. Her mother gushed on the phone switching languages because she was so excited for her daughter. "Baby, you make me so proud, I knew you could do this." She hung up the phone as she parked the old civic. Grabbing her bag and official documents she went to H.R. before she found any of her friends. She wanted this to be official.

Even though she didn't like her picture, she was officially an R.N. and now she could go around waving this badge in everyone's face. Her first stop was Vicky, who was as usual at the nurses station in the E.R. flirting with Dr. Ryan. "Hey guys, guess what?" Ara basically jumped in the middle of them.

"Oh, Samson you working today?" Dr. Ryan said looking back to his file, about to hand it to her. Not even seeing she was not wearing scrubs. "No, I'm not working, even better." She squealed and Vicky tried to guess she got laid by a millionaire? "No, guys she said waving her badge, It's official, I am a R.N.!" She threw her hands up and Vicky came into a hug. "Is Tara working, I mean Dr. Knowles?" Ara said smiling looking around. "As usual, Dr. Knowles is probably in pediatric." Dr. Ryan said giving her a pat on the back and a quick congratulations. Ara smiled and waved him off, "Vicky, please tell me we are celebrating this week?" She nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

Ara walked to the elevators and she saw Abel with a brown haired women, which she could only assume would be the biker queen. "Bonjour Abel!" She said as they got into the elevator together. "Hi, I'm Ara, a nurse here, and me and Tara are friends." She babbled on, as the women basically glared at her. "Gemma, Abels grandmother." Gemma said curtly, and the doors opened, thank god. Tara was standing with another doctor in full scrubs, probably just getting out of surgery.

"Ara, Gemma?" She looked over as she excused herself from the other doctors. "Why don't we go to my office." She motioned the two women into a small office. Ara spoke up first, "Oh my news is very quick, I just wanted to say it's official I'm an R.N. and my first official shift is next week, and we are going out soon!" Ara said in a quick breath and Tara laughed. "One congratulations! Two, Ara I have two little boys, going out is not on the agenda." Tara grabbed Abel from Gemma. "And you are here because?"

"Just wanted to let you see your kid, and Lyla told me, she dropped off your dress at my house." Gemma said as Abel wiggled out of Tara's arms and ran to Ara. "Teach me another word!" He said with so much excitement.

"Well, what about Au Revoir which means goodbye in french! So, Abel be good, and we'll have a quick lesson soon okay." Ara said, as she knelt down to give him a quick hug. "Actually Ara, I'll go with you if you can babysit the kids for our friends Lyla's bachelorette party?" Tara said smiling. "Damn girl, Ok fine, only because I really have no friends and want someone to celebrate with." Ara joked.

Ara left the office and headed back to her house, after arriving she found her mother counting the vicodin pills on the coffee table in the living room. "Ma, what are you doing?" Ara asked as she closed the door. "Oli, called he wants to apologized so, I am taking inventory." She smiled and closed the pill bottle. "Ma, I'm here, he knows better than to steal." She smiled and walked into her room.

Ara was setting up the table, when she heard a ping from her phone, Happy- _Hi girl, heard you're officially a nurse._ Ara- _Yup! I can stitch you guys up if need be :p_

He finally replied with a good to know, and Ara smiled. She didn't know how she felt about him but he was dangerously interesting. Something drew her to be near him or just to be near the club. She even kind of wanted to invite him to the bar to celebrate, but for some reason she knew it to be a bad idea.

Oliver walked into the house, he walked over to Ara and looked at her face. "Your stupid face looks better." he said with a smirk and she hit him playfully on the arm. "Oli, can we talk for a minute?" Ara said making him follow her to the her bedroom.

"Look Ara, I know, and I promise I'll get better." Oli smiled at her. "Does that mean rehab?" She looked hopeful but was quickly shot down with him saying no. Ara knew unless he hit rock bottom there was no way he would stop and not now when he was doing so well at his job. He was doing some 'auditing' for local government agencies. "I see you have gotten in well with the Sons, exactly how well."

Ara looked at him in disbelief, "Please do not tell me you are asking if I could score you drugs from them?" Oliver nodded, "Come on, they must have some connections, you could score with." Ara looked at him as if he was insane.

"I'm not doing this with you today, or ever, do you want me killed or worse?" She looked at him with disbelief and honestly, she almost had tears in her eyes. "You need help." Ara tried to touch his arm but he brushed her hand off.

"I don't need help, I need you to stop being so judgemental and an ass." Oliver said bitterly.

Their mother called them to dinner, and Ara's appetite disappeared. "Ma, work called, I'll be back soon okay!" She yelled as she grabbed her brother's keys without asking him. Getting into his new lexus, she called Tara asking her where she was.

"Oh I am at the garage, some of the boys are here, drinking. You should come by."

She hung up the phone and rushed over there, going over the speed limit. She could feel her control slipping through her fingertips. Ara tried to breath and slow down but the more she thought about her brother crushing up pills, the harder she hit the accelerator. Ara now felt the tears, slip through. She hit the steering wheel, getting mad at herself for crying or even caring. He left them, didn't even send money, she worked since high school to help her mother, not lose the house, once she stopped working. She spend nights learning medicine and languages to please the damned women. Yet her brother the smart one, got to have the addiction and earned more in a month than she would see in a year. Her breathing was erratic and she knew she was heading towards a panic attack.

As she flew down the road she saw the sign for the Teller-Morrow garage. Unfortunately, speeding around a corner at almost 65 miles per hour, caught the attention of a cop car sitting there as well. "Fuck…" She hissed out.

She saw the red and blue lights, and slowed the car down right in front of the garage.

The cop used his microphone to ask her to step out of the car with her hands where he could see them. He probably hoped for a club member or someone he could arrest, and brag to his buddies about.

Ara walked out, at 5'3 with her white hair in a high pony tail that curled down to about her shoulders. She was wearing booty shorts and a tank top. In other words not what he thought would walk out of the lexus. The rest of club stepped out to see why the cop was flashing his lights outside.

Tara recognized Ara first and stepped closer to the girl standing now next to the car as the cop rounded to her. "Officer is there a problem?" Tara asked as Jax and Happy flanked her.

"M'am do you understand how fast you were going, I am going to need some license and registration." He asked her. Ara tried to take a deep breath, she could hear her heart and was not comprehending the situation. The blood rushing in her ears, but she couldn't calm herself down.

"This isn't my car, I stole it." Ara said, kind of in a manic way, not calm but defiently not frantic. Tara eyes widened and Jax chuckled in suprise. "Ara whose car is this?" Tara approaching her seeing her equilibrium was off as her friend started to sway. Ara sighed, feeling dizzy and she swore her heart wouldn't slow down, "It's my brothers…" She barely said as she started to fall. As the cop was right next to her, he caught her slowly lowering her to the ground as he was about to call in an ambulance, one hundred percent convinced this girl was on some kind of drug.

"I am her doctor, wait!" Tara ran over and grabbed Ara's wrist to get a pulse as Ara was regaining consciousness. "Ow, what happened." Her voice weak and mellow unlike the frantic and manic she was just moments before.

"Ara don't move, Hap can you hold her wrist, and feel her pulse, if it speeds up or slows down to less than 50 beats a minute call me over." Tara handed him her watch on her arm and made sure he could feel her pulse as her and Jax went to talk to the police man.

"I am fine!" Ara said trying to rip her wrist away from him but Hap just tightened his grip. "No little girl, you need to stay put."He snarled at her. Ara again tried to pull her wrist away and he glared at her as she continued to struggle.

Tara finally knelt down beside her as the cop pulled away, "What did you take?"

Ara looked confused, and this man had a killer grip on her wrist. "Nothing, and my heart rate isn't changing ok, let go." Hap looked up to Tara and she nodded. Ara grabbed her wrist and scowled at the man.

"Can we talk somewhere where the whole club isn't staring at me as if I'm insane." Ara looked as her face started to blush.

Once ushered into the club area, Ara and Tara talked at the bar. Even though Tara fully disapproved Ara was drinking a beer anyways as she told her that her brother wanted prescription drugs and ask if she could ask them to get him some. Happy listened in curious about this girl more than ever. She was controlled chaos, one minute stealing cars and the next sitting explaining her worry about her brother.

Happy spoke up, "Well we try to stay out of drugs." Ara nodded knowing that was probably not true but still she wasn't going to pry, she may be stupid but not that dumb.

As the night progressed Tara stayed to make sure Ara didn't have anymore outburst and ended up admitting that Jax had asked her to marry her and of course she said yes showing off her ring.

"Well you know what, fuck it let's celebrate!" Ara said as the bartender a skinny blond poured a round of tequila for the girls and Happy.

 _One tequila, two tequila, three tequila fou_ r

Ara laughed as she sat on Tigs lap. He was laughing as he recounted that she stole her brothers lexus and probably could have pawned it. Ara kept giggling as his hand went up and down her thigh. "Tiggy, do you really think you'll get laid tonight?" She asked as she stop his hand from slipping anywhere it shouldn't. He nodded, and she laughed again, looking around for Tara or someone to take her home. Unfortunately, everyone was drunk or hooking up. She considered letting Tig take her to bed, but honestly she saw him as a creepy uncle rather than a potential partner.

"Come on baby, let me take care of you tonight." He whispered into her neck. Ara sighed, she couldn't. "No, can we just sleep."

"No funny business." Ara pleaded, and Tig agreed throwing her over his shoulder to his dorm. He laid her on the bed as she was basically passed out the second she hit the pillow.

Tig walked out of the dorm and flopped on the couch as a croweater approached him with a sly smile.

 _ **Just to repeat-If you care either way, please mention it in the reviews or in a message to me if I should change the pairing!-**_

 _ **Cause honestly, I kind of like an Opie pairing, I got some good ideas :)**_

 _ **But again Thank you for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As always I do not own SOA.**

 **I do not think I can thank you guys enough for the reviews, follows and favorites. As you all know it helps when people vocally show support. I have decided to keep this HappyXAra and, I have a Opie one shot up as well, (though i think i might make it a series if people like the plot.)**

 **But for real, thank you so much~!**

XxXxXxX

Ara woke up with a killer headache, she looked around and couldn't place who the owner of the room was. She looked down to see she still had her tank top on but not her shorts. She looked over and saw her shorts on the floor. Ara slowly got out of bed, and crawled to get them. As she was on the floor crawling towards her shorts the door opened.

"Tig, Church." A blond haired man looked in, and stopped to laugh as this white haired girl tried to put on her pants. "Kozik." The man introduced himself, as Ara put her shorts on. "Ara, nice to meet you" She stretched her hand out, "Did you touch Tig?" He said before taking her hand.

"That's a no, I don't know where he is but he didn't sleep here, I think." Ara said walking out with Kozik as they rounded the corner they bumped into Happy. "Oh hey sweetbutt, see you are making your rounds" Happy said gruffly walking into the back room.

"This is just like highschool, I don't sleep with anyone, and I'm still the slut." Ara groaned as Kozik gave her a smile. "Don't worry about him, we'll get you to earn that title." Kozik said slapping her butt and following Happy back into the room.

As he left, she called out, "Not in your dreams."

Ara saw Tara at the bar with coffee, and she knew she needed that more than anything in that moment. Tara smiled at her and offering her a cup as she she sat down, putting her head on the bar. "I wouldn't do that, you don't know what was on that bar." Ara groaned lifting her head back up.

"Tara, as my doctor, kill me now and if you don't mind drive me home." Ara said sipping the hot liquid. "I have your brothers car keys, want me to drive his car back, I'm sure I can get a ride back from someone after they are done." Ara nodded, getting home was her number one priority.

During the ride home, "So should I be concerned with that little outburst last night?" Tara asked, and Ara honestly didn't know. She lost her temper and cool before but never passed out from it. How lame do you have to be to get angry and faint, that wasn't the superpower she wanted in life. "Because I would still love if you could watch the boys tonight. For Lyla's wedding?"

Ara nodded, "Of course T, I am so in! Abel is really coming along with French. I'm surprised at how easily he is picking it up and retaining the information." Ara commented as she realized they were parked in front of the house. "Come in, while you wait for someone, or I can drive once I change into some scrubs for my shift." Tara nodded, and got out of the car.

Oliver walked out of the house when he saw the two women pull up. "Ara, are you fucking kidding me?" He yelled out as he walked out to them with his hand out stretched. "Keys now, And we aren't done this conversation Ara." He spat out, and for the first time Ara noticed his eyes and how jittery he was. "Are you high?" Ara asked trying to reach out to him. He growled at her, "No you stupid bitch, I'm mad that you stole my car." He was towering over her. Ara dangled the keys to him, "I'm not giving these back until you sobered up." He tried to grab them and she pulled away.

Oliver grabbed her as she tried to pull away, he snatched the keys from her. "I am sober, and I'm serious Ara, pull this again and I swear." He didn't finish his sentence as he huffed and walked away. "God, I am sorry Tara, do you think it would be fine if I watched the kids at your house?" Ara asked, "I honestly need to get out of this situation." She sighed unlocking the door and seeing her mother cooking. "He took the rest of the vicodin." Was the first thing that came out of her mother's mouth. "Mom, this is Tara, she is an NICU Doctor and can we not embarrass me any further." Ara asked.

"Hi, Tara!" Her mother said wiping her hands and coming over to the two of them. "Oh, Oli baby, is just having a bad day and he really isn't like that." Her mother said in her 'I have company voice' "It's fine, we deal with all kinds of people at the hospital." Tara said as she continued to make small talk with Ara's mother.

Ara walked into her room and notice it was kind of messy, and not in the same way she left it last night messy. She took off her clothes and put on the light blue scrubs and putting her up in a pony tail. She felt off, walking to the bathroom to clean up, she continued to feel odd. Ara once again walked through her room, looking at her things, she knew she didn't have any drugs in there, or money for that fact, for Oliver to come looking.

She dismissed it, and walked back out to the kitchen area, to find Jax and Tara laughing with her mother. "Oh, hey." She smiled.

"Oh baby, Jax promised he'll get you a date!" She gushed as she refilled his plate. "Oh my god, mom, I swear she isn't this embarrassing on a normal day." Ara said as she grabbed a piece of bacon from Jax's plate. He smirked at her, and tried to swipe it back and she stepped back almost making him fall from his chair.

As the three of them, walked out of the house, "Hey, Jax, Thanks for not kicking me out last night." Ara laughed looking down at her feet. "You weren't even half bad, you just stole a car." He laughed as him and Tara got onto his bike.

Ara waved them off, and got into the old civic, and there it was again that off feeling came back. She looked around the car but it looked the same. Was someone watching her or something. She looked through all the mirrors and obviously nothing was there. Ara sighed she has never been this paranoid before. She chucked it up to her brother being in town and bothering her.

She pulled the car out and drove to the hospital for her shift. When she arrived she headed in to look at her schedule. "Arabella?"

An unfamiliar voice called out to her. Ara turned around she couldn't recognize the woman that was speaking to her. " I'm sorry my name is Margaret I'm here to assign you to the oncology ward." the red headed woman told her. Ara groaned to herself, oncology was depressing at its best but of course she put on a smile and agreed. She headed up to the elevators and she got it and she noticed sheriff Unser.

Ara gave him a polite nod and they both went up to the 8th floor. She rounded the corner to the nurses station and picked up her first file. It was an elderly man with lung cancer. As she was walking to room 17, she heard the familiar Russian language. This was an unusual language to hear in Charming. She knew she shouldn't spy, but she couldn't help herself. Ara listened in trying to get close to the door, but because of the closed-door she could only hear Snippets of the conversation.

She recognized the word Sons guns and cash. She wanted to give the benefit of the doubt so she looked over to the room number noticing it said twelve and went to grab the file. To her surprise it was an elderly women, age 74 with stage one breast cancer. Looking over the file she noticed the women was due for a change of fluids. Perfect she thought to herself, she went to grab the necessary equipment.

She knocked on the door, one of the guys asked her if she was the Russian nurse or translator. Lying she said yes, Ara translated to them about the state of the elderly woman's medical needs and left the room a jar. As she was sure they thought she left she went back to listening in, keeping her distance so they couldn't see her. She heard them continue to talk about a gun trade with Samcro. She couldn't believe what they were saying. Ara started to hyperventilate and ran into the supply closet, locking the door behind.

She honestly thought it was a joke she couldn't believe that the MC was in fact involved with illegal activities. Ara wanted to talk to someone about it, but she didn't want to bother Tara. She had to deal with her last night and she didn't want to go off accusing her baby daddy of doing something illegal. I mean they did deal with the police so easily last night, were the cops on a payroll? Ara had to stop thinking, she just needed to ask someone.

She decided to text Happy. She knew he was annoyed with her because he took another woman to his bed the other night after she propositioned him. Then again she was drunk off her butt and was flirting with anyone with a dick.

 _Ara: Can I talk to you in person, it's important._

She sent the text and waited for a response. Seeing that she needed to keep busy she went to the nurses station to grab a few more files. During her lunch she checked her phone and saw that she had a message it was him.

Happy: What u want?

Ara: Meet me? Hospital 4th fl room 5?

She got a quick response yes. She knew the room would be empty, it usually was. After about an hour she headed to the room she noticed Happy walking down the hallway and he followed her inside.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked. He chuckled "I don't know you to be mad at you."

She sighed nervously looking around, he was a lot taller than her but they were in a pretty public area. Okay she thought now or never. Ara asked, "I have a question and please don't be mad."

He looked at her warily that's never a good sign. She chuckled, "I just need to know a couple things and this is that a very need to know basis." Ara was nervous, honestly she didn't know what he was capable off.

He didn't know why he was there. She was such a bitch last night after a few rounds of shots she was all over the place dancing on the bar with Croweaters and even went so far to sit on his lap. But if he tried to touch her she recoiled and laughed going back to Tara or flirting with another man. After that show he grabbed a gash and headed back to his room to relieve some stress.

He looked back at her, "Spit it out girl."

She bit her lip, he wanted to bite that lip. He couldn't help himself as much as he wanted to hate her or just not care she was this chaotic beauty. "Okay." She started breathlessly, "but you have to promise this doesn't leave this room and you won't get mad at me."

He nodded thinking whatever this girl needed to say was probably useless to him.

"There's a few men upstairs visiting a patient and they were talking in Russian so I listened in." His expression turn dark.

"Continue." He said,Ara for a second didn't want too, his looks went from calm to scary black.

"Nothing, never mind this is stupid." She said turning around almost to the door but he put his hand out so she couldn't open the door. Her back was to him, he stepped closer as if to pet her, panic set in. She didn't think he would hurt her but then again she didn't think the SONs were into illegal activities.

Ara turn around and without thinking slapped him. His eyes went black and grabbed her wrist pinning it to the door. "Listen little girl I don't respond well to chaotic behavior, hit me again and I will hit you back."

Her breathing became erratic and yet she started to feel that dark sensation overcoming her. She wanted him, but why now. "Tell me, what did the Russians say." He interrupted her thoughts, still pinning her down. Shakingly she said she only heard snippets of the conversation, that they said something about guns and money and that the MC better not be planning anything.

He released her wrists and she felt empty, she wanted him. He took a step back giving her space and she took a step forward. He gave her a curious glance, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. She grabs his kutte pulling him into her, He realized then how desperate she looked, tired even.

Happy sighed in relief, Ara's information was useless, of course the Russians were suspicious they would be idiots if they weren't. The club has double crossed them in the past. The problem now was this outsider knew something personal about the club. Then again, he might as well sleep with her, keep her happy until he figured out what to do with her. She was at least hot enough to have a fling with.

He looked back at her and then something came over him. He bent his head down so his mouth was near her ear and whispered gruffly, "If I start this with you. I won't be able to stop."

Her body tensed putting her hands on his chest, she nodded. The don't stop frantic manic mood came over her again. He could tell the atmosphere changed, Ara breathing was shallow. In the back of her mind, she knew this was wrong, she was at work after all. But in the moment that did not register, she had one goal and it was him.

She took a step forward pushing him back, he let her. He wanted this or at least this quick lay. He sat on the bed and she straddled him. He could feel her heart racing, he kind of hope she wouldn't pass out again, he did not want to deal with that.

Ara dipped her head and he kissed her, sparks didn't fly, but it was a dark passion something almost sinister. He deepened the kiss keeping his hands on her hips. She was trying to gain control, grinding her hips into his. He snickered, this little girl would be the death of him. Happy couldn't just let her have all the power, he picked her up still straddling him and laid her on the bed. He stopped for a second looking down at her flushed face. She lifted her hand to his cheek and he took it as a sign of consent. Pinning her hands over her head, he used his free hand to trail on her hip bone underneath her scrubs. He could feel a phone in her front pocket of her scrub shirt.

As if the universe was against him, the phone started to vibrate. Ara giggled, and he released her hands. Still hovering above her as she grabbed the phone and answered. "Yes?" She made a few agreeing noises and ended the call. "I'm needed in the E.R. shift change."

Happy slowly got off of her and she straightened her ponytail and shirt.

She awkwardly glanced at him and he spoke, "look don't worry about club shit okay." All she could do was nod and agree.

Before she could open the door, he surprised her again, "Can we finish sometime tonight?" This request to Ara stunned her , "I am babysitting for Tara tonight, some other time?" He nodded and she left the room.

XxXxXxX

 **Sorry if this update took a minute, but i do have an Opie Fic that should be up shortly after this one.**

 **-anyways thank you again, please review with what you like and don't :)**


End file.
